I'm standing in the rain
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Es geht um Yukio, als er die Wahrheit von Shiro erfährt... und um seine Entscheidung.


**I´m standing in the Rain…**

_Vater hat es mir gesagt. _

_Die Wahrheit. _

_Alles._

_Die Frage ist nur, glaube ich es auch?_

_Ich würde ja am liebsten sagen „Nein", aber wenn ich bedenke was ich schon alles gesehen habe, dann lautet meine Antwort leider: „Ja, ich glaube es."_

Ein schniefen war zu hören, drang aus einem kleinen Raum und hallte über den Flur.

In dem Raum kniete ein kleiner Junge mit braunen Haaren.

Immer wieder wischte er sich über die tränenden Augen und schob dabei die Brille die er trug hoch, doch die Tränen flossen weiter.

Leise Schritte waren zu vernehmen und der Junge erschrak, als ihn ein weißhaariger Mann eine Hand auf dem Kopf legte.

Tränen blinzelnd schaute der Junge nach oben, seine türkisblauen Augen hatten hinter der nun nach unten gerutschten Brille, einen leicht ängstlichen Ausdruck.

„V-vater…", erklang die von Tränen erstickte Stimme des braunhaarigen.

Der Mann lächelte und seine rostroten Augen schauten ihn von hinter seinen Brillengläsern freundlich an.

„Was ist denn Yukio?", die Stimme des Mannes klang sanft, beruhigend.

Seine Hand ruhte noch immer auf dem Kopf des Jungen.

Erneut schniefte Yukio.

„Vater, ich habe Angst. Ich will diese gruseligen Dinger nicht mehr sehen.", meinte er und wischte sich noch einmal über die etwas geröteten Augen.

Der weißhaarige sah ihn sanft, aber auch durchdringend an und Yukio konnte die Ernsthaftigkeit der nächsten Worte in seiner Stimme klar und deutlich hören.

„In zehn Jahren wird Rin noch viel schrecklichere Dinge sehen.", Trauer lag in seinen Augen und trübten das rostrot ein wenig.

Verwirrt starrte der Junge ihn an, versuchte die Schluchzer zurück zu halten, welche sich einen Weg seine Kehle hinauf bahnten.

„Wie meinst du das? Ist Rin etwa nicht normal?", fragte der braunhaarige mit großen Augen, sorge schwang in seiner brüchigen Stimme mit.

„Yukio, willst du an meiner Seite kämpfen und stärker werden, anstatt dich vor der Dunkelheit zu fürchten und deinen Bruder beschützen?"

Die Augen Yukios wurden noch einen Tick größer, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, und er begann etwas zu stottern.

„I-ich so-soll meinen Bruder be-beschützen…?", der Unglaube stand in seinen Blick, er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, dass er seinen großen Bruder beschützen könnte!

Sonst war es doch immer Rin der ihn vor Problemen und Schlägereinen bewahrte… doch vor den dunklen Wesen konnte selbst sein Bruder nichts ausrichten, aber jetzt bot ihm Shiro, sein Vater, eine Möglichkeit an stärker zu werden und Rin vor den Wesen zu beschützen, gegen die selbst er nichts zu tun vermochte.

Entschlossenheit wallte in ihm auf und er war sich sicher, er wollte seinen Bruder beschützen!

Der weißhaarige schien die Antwort schon zu kennen, bevor Yukio sich die letzten Tränenspuren weg wischte und ihn entschlossen ansah.

„Ja, ich will Nii-san beschützen!"

Shiro lächelte den kleinen kurz an und erhob sich im nächsten Moment auch schon.

„Wenn das so ist, dann komm mit. Ich muss mit dir reden… und ich hoffe das du mich verstehen wirst… denn wenn du Rin wirklich beschützen willst, dann musst du es wissen."

Shiro führte Yukio in die Kapelle und setzte sich mit ihm nach ganz vorne, sahen zum Altar hinauf.

„Yukio… das was ich dir gleich sage, ist streng geheim und ich hoffe du wirst weder mich, noch Rin hassen, nachdem du das was ich zu sagen habe erfahren hast."

Der braunhaarige verstand nicht auf Anhieb.

Warum sollte er Rin und seinen Vater hassen?

Dafür bestand doch kein Grund!

Doch er nickte.

Der weißhaarige holte noch einmal tief Luft und schloss die Augen, er wirkte, als würde es ihm schwer fallen dies nun zu sagen oder war er erleichtert es loszuwerden?

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns, begann er zu sprechen.

„Weißt du Yukio… ich bin nicht euer Vater und ich muss auch leider zugeben, dass wir noch nicht einmal Verwandt sind."

Die Augen des braunhaarigen weiteten sich, doch bevor er etwas über die Lippen brachte, sprach Shiro weiter.

„Ich werde nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden. Die Wahrheit ist, das du und Rin die Kinder eines Dämons seid und um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht die Kinder eines X-beliebigen Dämons, sondern die Kinder Satans.", etwas traurig sah er nach oben, mied den Blick Yukios, der sich erhoffte in den Blick des älteren die Lüge zu erkennen.

Doch so war es nicht, es klang auch nicht danach.

Die nächsten Momente saß Yukio einfach nur stumm neben dem weißhaarigen Mann, nicht fähig sich zu bewegen, in seinem Kopf rauschte es, versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das klingt unlogisch Vater."

Der ältere seufzte leise, ein schwaches Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht, doch es ist die Wahrheit. Darum kannst du auch diese Wesen sehen, die Dämonen."

„Da-das sind Dämonen? Aber… warum kann Rin sie dann nicht sehen?", Verwirrung und auch ein klein wenig Angst war in den türkisen Augen des Jungen zu erkennen.

Shiro mied noch immer den Blick des anderen, begann aber zu erklären.

„Weißt du, bei eurer Geburt… wie soll ich es sagen? Also Rin hatte die Flammen Satans geerbt gehabt und hatte dir als seinem Zwilling bei der Geburt eine Mashou zugefügt… du hattest diese Flammen nicht geerbt, weil du damals zu schwach im Mutterleib warst. Und der Grund warum Rin die Dämonen nicht sehen kann, liegt daran, dass wir seine Kräfte versiegelt haben."

Jetzt erhob sich der weißhaarige Mann und trat an die Seite des Altars vor ihnen, er winkte Yukio zu sich.

Der braunhaarige stand zögernd auf und trat an die Seite des anderen, er war in Gedanken.

Nachdem Shiro etwas tat, worauf Yukio in diesem Moment nicht achtete, glitt der Altar zur Seite und offenbarte eine geheime Treppe, welche nach unten führte.

Der Priester schnappte sich noch kurz eine Lampe und stieg dann die Treppe hinab, der kleine, nun etwas ängstliche Brillenträger folgte ihm.

Unten angekommen befand sich ein kleiner Raum, in dem nur ein einzelner roter Schrank stand.

„Vater wa-", setzte Yukio an, wurde jedoch gleich wieder unterbrochen, als Shiro den Schrank aufschloss und ihn wieder zu sich winkte.

Als der braunhaarige in die nun offene Schublade schaute, sah er dort ein Kataner liegen.

Das Heft des Schwertes war blau, ebenfalls die Schwertscheide, nur ab und zu waren silberne Elemente vertreten und ein gelbes Band war noch einmal um die Schwertscheide herum, wie auch war eines am Heft befestigt, an dem sich silberne Anhänger befanden.

Über der Verbindung zwischen dem Heft und der Scheide befand sich ein Stück Papier.

Fragend sah Yukio auf.

„Yukio, das was du hier siehst ist das Kurikara. In diesem Schwert sind die Dämonischen Kräfte von Rin versiegelt. Wenn dieses Schwert gezogen werden würde, dann könnte Rin nie wieder als normaler Mensch leben und er würde von ganz vielen gejagt werden.", erklärte Shiro langsam und starrte auf die Waffe vor ihm.

„Wer würde Nii-san den jagen wollen?!", fragte der braunhaarige ängstlich und mit großen, türkisblauen Augen.

Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen was ihm hier erzählt wurde.

Es war doch völlig absurd, dass sein Bruder gejagt werden sollte!

Er hatte schließlich nichts getan, oder?

„Menschen wie auch Dämonen würden dann nach ihm suchen, entweder um ihn zu töten oder ihn für ihre eigenen schändlichen Zwecke zu missbrauchen.", meinte der weißhaarige traurig und legte dem völlig geschockten Yukio eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Komm lass uns wieder hoch gehen…"

Shiro schloss das Kataner wieder weg und begab sich zusammen mit Yukio wieder in die Kapelle.

Erst als sie wieder oben waren, fand der kleine Junge die Sprache wieder.

„Vater… ich kann es zwar immer noch nicht wirklich glauben was du mir erzählt hast, aber eines bin ich mir sicher: Ich will um jeden Preis Nii-san beschützen!", verkündete der Brillenträger ernst und sah entschlossen zu dem älteren auf.

Dieser war kurz überrascht über diese Aussage, lächelte dann aber sanft seinen kleinen Pflegesohn an.

„Ja. Und da bist du nicht der einzige."

Shiro verabschiedete sich nach einem weiteren kurzen Gespräch von Yukio und verschwand im Gebäude.

Seine letzten Worte bevor er sich verabschiedete waren: „Ab Morgen werde ich dich unterrichten und werde dir zu aller erst einen ganz bestimmten Ort zeigen."

Nun stand Yukio alleine im Hof und wusste nicht was er machen sollte, Rin würde wahrscheinlich in der Küche sein und versuchen was Ordentliches zu kochen und die anderen waren mit anderen Tätigkeiten beschäftigt.

Nach einigen Minuten entschloss er sich zu dem nahe gelegenen Spielplatz zu gehen und nach zu denken.

Und Shiro hatte ihm viel zum nachdenken gegeben.

Der braunhaarige schwang sich auf der Schaukel vor und zurück und versuchte währenddessen seine Gedanken zu Ordnen.

Rin und er sollten die Kinder Satans sein…, doch Yukio wollte es nicht wahrhaben, er konnte es nicht.

Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig?

Shiro würde ihn doch nicht anlügen!

Er wusste es nicht.

Während er in seiner Verzweiflung versank, sah er in einiger Entfernung ein kleines, affenähnliches Wesen lang rennen, er versuchte es zu ignorieren, genauso wie die kleinen schwarzen Dinger die überall rum flogen.

Aber das waren noch die harmloseren Wesen, Yukio hatte schon gruseligere gesehen und da viel ihm ein was Shiro zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„_In zehn Jahren wird Rin noch viel schrecklichere Dinge sehen."_

Dieser Satz durchschlug ihn wie ein Blitz.

Ja, bisher hatte sein Bruder diese Wesen, diese Dämonen nie gesehen und Yukio wollte auch das es so blieb, er wollte nicht das auch Rin diese Wesen sah und das ihm nichts passiert.

Langsam fiel dem braunhaarigen ein Tropfen ins Gesicht, doch er ignorierte es.

„_Menschen wie auch Dämonen würden dann nach ihm suchen, entweder um ihn zu töten oder ihn für ihre eigenen schändlichen Zwecke zu missbrauchen."_

Yukio wollte verhindern dass seinem großen Zwillingsbruder irgendein Leid zugefügt wurde, und wenn er das erreichen wollte, dann musste er stark genug sein um ihm auch zu beschützen.

Ihm, welcher für gewöhnlich ihn selber immer aus der Patsche half.

Oft genug hatte Rin ihm aus einer Prügelei geholfen und sich selbst dabei verletzt, oft hatte er selbst auch eine Prügelei angefangen, nur weil man seinen kleinen Bruder beleidigt hatte.

Immer war er da um zu helfen, zu beschützen und um auf ihn auf zu passen.

Jetzt hatte Yukio die Chance dasselbe zu tun.

Es war ihm egal ob Rin nun ein Dämon war oder nicht, oder ob er diese Kraft besaß.

Zwar hatte er auch etwas angst was das nun wirklich zu bedeuten hatte, aber schließlich war er sein Bruder und deswegen musste er ein Exorzist werden und alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um ihn helfen.

Ja, er würde bei Shiro, seinem Vater, lernen was es hieß ein Exorzist zu sein, er würde verhindern das Rins Kräfte zum Vorschein traten und ihm ein glückliches Leben ermöglichen.

Er war sich dessen ganz sicher, er würde an Shiros Seite Kämpfen.

Yukio stoppte das hin und her der Schaukel und musste nun langsam feststellen, als er sich wieder auf das hier und jetzt konzentrierte, das aus dem einem Tropfen immer mehr geworden waren, so viele, das er selbst schon völlig durchnässt war und ihm die Haare ins Gesicht hingen.

Schnell stand der Brillenträger auf und rannte zum nächsten Baum um sich unter zu stellen.

Er war zwar schon völlig durchnässt, kam aber nicht von der Tatsache ab, dass der Regen kalt war.

Nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten des Wartens, hatte der Regen kein einziges Mal nachgelassen und war – wenn überhaupt – sogar noch schlimmer geworden.

Seufzend hockte sich Yukio hin und zeichnete Muster mit einem Ast in die feuchte Erde.

Doch diese Tätigkeit hielt nicht lange an, denn kurz darauf erklang eine für Yukio sehr bekannte Stimme und er schaute auf.

Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und hellen, blauen Augen kam auf ihn zu gerannt, in der Hand hielt er einen grünen Regenschirm.

„YUKIO! Da bist du ja! Ich hab dich gesucht! Papa hat sich sorgen gemacht wo du so lange bleibst!", meinte der Junge als er völlig aus der Puste bei Yukio an kam.

„Tut mir Leid Nii-san. Ich wollte schon früher zurück aber der Regen wurde nicht besser…", entgegnete der braunhaarige und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

Rin sah ihn kurz eindringend an.

„Hm, also so wie es aussieht, standest du schon eine Weile im Regen. Komm lass uns gehen, du kriegst den Schirm hier."

Lächelnd hielt Rin seinem kleinen Bruder den grünen Regenschirm entgegen, welcher ihn schließlich an sich nahm und über sich hielt als er in den strömenden Regen trat.

Rin trat neben ihn, nahm ihn an der Hand und lächelte breit.

„Komm schon! Alle warten schon!", meinte er und zog den jüngeren vorwärts.

Während Yukio sich nun mit dem Schirm vor dem eisigen Regen verteidigen konnte, so wurde Rin unbarmherzig von ihm getroffen.

„Nii-san! Komm lieber auch unter den Schirm, du erkältest dich noch!"

Yukio sah auf den Rücken des schwarzhaarigen, dieser rannte einfach weiter, ohne Anstalten zu machen sich ebenfalls unter den Schirm zu begeben.

„Ach nö, es geht schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen. … Ah! Guck wir sind schon fast da!", sagte der ältere lächelnd und zeigte nach vorne und auch Yukio konnte nun das Haus sehen in dem sie aufgewachsen waren und musste ebenfalls lächeln.

Shiro wartete unter dem Vordach stehend schon auf die beiden und begrüßte sie, als sie endlich da waren.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile draußen stehen, da Rin sich eine kleine Predigt anhören musste, das es verantwortungslos war ohne Schirm und bei diesem Wetter durch die Gegend zu rennen, was Yukio zum schmunzeln brachte.

Während die beiden sich mehr oder weniger miteinander unterhielten, sah Yukio noch einmal in den nur noch von Wolken bedeckten Himmel hinauf.

_So wie mir Nii-san seinen Schirm gereicht hatte um aus dem Regen zu entfliehen, so hatte Vater mir ebenfalls einen gereicht um der Hilflosigkeit zu entkommen._

_Ich stand im Regen und sie haben mich aus diesem hervor geholt._

_Jetzt lag es an mir mindestens Rin vor diesem Regen und allen anderen zu beschützen._


End file.
